What's lost has been found
by buttercup122198
Summary: When the girls get to a new school, they meet the boys that are there to change their lives. What will happen when the girls meet these men? BcXBrick (mostly) BoomerXBlossom ButchXBubbles.
1. Buttercup is done

She's persistent, strong, and stubborn at times. Her name is Buttercup Utonium. Age, 17 her raven hair flows to her shoulder blades. Her eco-green eyes shimmer in the sun. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with yellow rimming and a 7 on it. "Let's go Buttercup." Yelled her red-headed sister. She violently tossed her skull bag over her scarred shoulders, and floated gently down her steps. "I fucking hate school." She murmured under her breathe. "Watch the language. And get in the car." The red head hissed. "I call shot gun!" The blonde chirped. They all climbed into the car. Buttercup sat in the back with her headphones in and music blasting ignoring the world around her. Within 15 minutes they arrived to a large tan building, otherwise known as hell to Buttercup. She stepped out into the parking lot with a look of annoyance on her face. "Come on Buttercup, you'll like school." The blonde smiled. Buttercup gave her a glance, "What's so good about school Bubbles?" Bubbles looked down as if she gave up trying to get through to her raven haired sister. "Look Buttercup, there's a lot of sports could sign up for." The red-head smiled. Buttercup had a faint smile. She walked to the board and wrote her name under the sports of, soccer, baseball, basketball, cross country, swimming, football, and lacrosse. Blossom signed up for band and dance. Bubbles singed up for cheerleading and chorus. "You guys are such nerds." She snickered. "Oh shut up Buttercup." Blossom hissed. They went to turn around, but there stood 3 well built boys. The one in the middle was in a red short sleeved shirt, his long red hair tied into a ponytail laid upon his shoulders. His eyes were the color of blood, he stood at 5'11" wearing a maroon red hat, with saggy blue jeans and converse.

The boy on his left was wearing a blue basketball jersey with the number 21 on it, his blonde shaggy hair was down to his ears, his eyes were a deep sea blue, his basketball shorts were black, on his feet he wore black Jordan's. The boy on the right had spiky black hair, his emerald green eyes seemed so dark and menacing. He wore a green muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. Bubbles and Blossom seemed dumbstruck, Buttercup just sat with a blank expression on her face. The reed headed boy looked Buttercup up and down and smirked. "I'm not a menu, don't check me out." She hissed. Blossom was lost on the blue eyed boy as was Bubbles with the green eyed boy. "Sorry baby, you're just so attractive." The red head winked. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Pardon me beautiful, I'm Brick. The two dopes beside me are Butch and Boomer." Brick smirked. "Does it look like I care?" Buttercup hissed. "Oh, feisty I see." Brick winked. Buttercup slapped him across the face. He looked at her evilly. "Oh I see, you're a dike." He laughed. Blossom and Bubbles heard him say that and they grabbed Buttercup and held her back. Brick and his friends laughed. "Buttercup calm down!" Bubbles begged. Buttercup began calming down Brick and his friends walked by and signed up for some sports. "Football?" Butch turned to see Buttercup. Buttercup just death glared him. "You're gonna get destroyed!" Boomer chuckled. "Don't be so sure." Buttercup snapped. Butch and them just laughed. "Boys we better get to class." Boomer jumped. Brick walked past Buttercup slapped her ass, winked and said, "See you later baby." Buttercup had enough. She threw a fireball at Brick which ended up hitting him in the ass. Butch and Boomer slapped his ass with their books until the fire was put out. Brick turned around to see Buttercup smiling and waving. They walked away in a hurry. "Buttercup! You can't get us caught!" Blossom screeched. "Whatever red, you're just mad because you think Boomer won't like you if I fight with his friend." Buttercup Laughed. Blossom had a faint blush on her face. "T-that's not true!" "Girls enough! We have to go." Bubbles grabbed Buttercups and Blossoms hands and dragged them inside.


	2. You're secrets safe with me Brick

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I fucking hate school, I hate the guys we just met. I want to stab them. "What's your first class Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "Math, you?" I asked annoyed. "I have Science." Blossom smirked. Stupid nerd. "I have art.' Bubbles giggled. The amount of joy and cuteness that comes from that girl is rather annoying. I stepped into my math class, what's the first thing I see? Fucking Brick. I sit in the seat right fucking beside him. Fucking fantastic. "Hey Butterbutt." He winked. "Shut the fuck up." I hissed. "Even more anger when you aren't with your sisters, it's hot." I blushed. Why the fuck am I blushing? "Stop being such an ass. Don't think I can't kick your ass just because I'm a girl." I snarled. "Sweetheart, you don't have a chance." He said in a serious tone. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. God, I fucking hate him. The bell rang and I was out the door first, great now I have to go to History and I have no idea where that room is. "Need help?" I looked up to see Brick. Damn it I'm blushing again! What the fuck! "No, I can find it on my own." I said. "You're just as stubborn as Butch." He chuckled. "I'm just ditching." I said. I grabbed my bag and started down the hall. "I'm coming with you." He smiled. "The fuck you are." I yelled. "Come on Butters, don't you want a handsome strong man protecting you?" He flexed. "Yeah, so go find me one. Butch seems strong enough to protect me." I smirked. I swear I saw a pang of jealousy in his eyes. "Please, I've kicked his ass many of times." He said. "Mhm, sure." I laughed. I hadn't noticed we had walked up on to the roof of the school, which was a garden area. "So, where to now?" I asked in a bored tone. "Wanna go to the park?" He asked. "How do you expect us just to walk out of here without being caught?" I asked confused. "You'll see." Before I had time to say anything his arms were around my waist. "What the hell Brick?!" I yelled squirming in his arms. We took off into the sky. My eyes widened as we flew off the roof. After two minutes of flight we landed in the park, it was empty. He put me down and smirked. "You can fly?" I asked slightly stunned. "Mhm, you can't tell anyone. My brothers Butch and Boomer can to." He smiled. I can't believe he told me this, I can't tell him about me. Not yet, not until I know he's trustworthy. "Your secrets safe with me." I smiled. Did he just blush? I walked over to the swing set and sat down. The wind was blowing a light breeze. It was relaxing, I enjoyed it.


End file.
